


Step on the ladder

by purplelotus81



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelotus81/pseuds/purplelotus81
Summary: It was a long road to become Handsome Jack. This was just a stop on the journey.





	Step on the ladder

Jack sat in the bar drinking raak ale from a chipped mug. The stuff burned his throat and sat heavy in his gut. He watched a tall woman in tight black skag skin pants with holsters tied to powerful thighs. Her large breasts were barely contained in a Torgue tank top. Her ink black hair cascaded over her brown shoulder and she had absinthe green eyes. Why are all these bandit chicks so ridiculously hot? He wondered taking another pull from his glass. “Listen, you know I’d much rather be at home than in this joint having to ask you for my money.” She said as she walked around some guy dressed like a tattered dandy. Those pants creaked with each step showcasing the silhouette of firm ass that he didn’t see much of on Helios. Of course folks on Helios didn’t have to run and gun for their lives everyday. “So I’m gonna ask you one more time, Beverly, do you have my money?” “No, Reggie, but I can get it right now.” Reggie smiled and goddamned if she wasn’t beautiful then. “Then go get it.” The dandy called Beverly scrambled up and out of the bar. Reggie followed pulling a throwing knife from one of the holsters on her legs, twirled it in her long adept fingers. She threw it toward Beverly hitting him in the leg. “You get past the skags color me mightily impressed. That’s what you get for making me come find you.” “Aww, you were so close sugar.” Moxxi purred. “I didn’t want to get blood on the floor. I know how you feel when they burst all over the floor. Where is that guy?” “In the corner trying to blend in. Hard do with that loud ass yellow shirt but he is pretty damned cute. He even bought you a drink.” “I guess I’d better say hello.” “Did I ever tell you I love watching you go?” Moxxi said running a tongue over her lips. Reggie approached Jack’s table. “Thanks for the drink. May I sit?” “I didn’t think bandits had any manners.” She stood with her hand on the back of the booth beautiful face imperceptible to the insult. “Please. Sit.” Jack said. “I want to hire you.” “For what?” “To research something. You’re the expert on alien artifacts aren’t you, Dr. Regina Zamuels?” She downed the drink in one. “Finish up. Let’s go. Lot of ears in a place like this and they ain’t that keen on” she leaned forward and mouthed the word Hyperion. “Noted.” Jack said realizing he was drunk when stood to leave. Reggie huffed. “Fuckin’ lightweight.” She put her arm around his waist taking his weight allowing it to lean into her. “There isn’t much top shelf that can prepare a man for Pandoran rotgut.” She threw him into her rover. “You puke in this car, I’ll cut out your tongue.” “That’s fair, Cupcake.” Jack said swallowing his rising bile. She drove through the dusty desert. The rare instances of paved road were riddled with potholes. The car ride jostled him terribly but he kept himself together. She suddenly stopped at a deserted lot littered with a animal bones. This was it, he was going to get his head blown off and he had so much to do. She walked the perimeter until she stopped at a post. She unlocked a panel, rapidly punching in some numbers. A door opened in the ground. “Hope you’re steady. It’s a long climb.” Jack finally landed on his feet swaying. “I’m just gonna lie down a second.” And he fainted at the feet of Dr. Regina Zamuels, genius anthropologist, Pandoran bandit, badass, and bonafide babe. Jack woke to a horrible throb in his head. His stomach churned. He was in his underwear,his clothes clean and folded neatly on a chair. There was water and aspirin at hand. There was a smell of meat frying and talk radio playing. Jack grabbed a robe and headed out. Reggie looked him. The robe stopped at the top of his thighs. “Nice gams.” “You undressed me and washed my clothes?” “ Your clothes were filthy.” The meat was pinkish and covered with pepper served with drakefruit and toast. “I’m hungry,”He mumbled. “What was that, Hyperion?!” “I said I’m hungry.” “Sit your ass down and eat then. It’ll help the headache and give you the energy to get the hell out of my sight if I don’t like what you’re pitching me.” “What is this?” Jack asked “Skag steak. Chew carefully and often. That shit’s tough. Coffee?”She replied sipping something from a mug. “Sure.” The food wasn’t bad. Jack left to shower. There was something simply luxurious about this underground home. Walls were lined with bookshelves and art. Of course there was the collection of guns sitting like statues behind what appeared to be unbreakable glass. “How you feeling, Hyperion?” She asked leaning against the wall. She was still in pajama pants and had fuzzy rabbit slippers on her feet. “Better. Thanks.” “State your business.” “You’re Dr. Regina Zamuels formerly with the Dahl corporation, a scientist and a marine but your main expertise is anthropology and linguistics.” “Why are you wasting my time with my own biography? All that shit you said? I know. I was there. You’re John…” “Call me Jack.” He said abruptly. “You’re Jack, no last name necessary, a programmer at Hyperion. Your code is quite brilliant, so why is it you aren’t higher up the food chain there?” “I have a mind of my own and for now the fools in charge have no imagination or vision for what the universe can be. What do you know about vaults?” “Rumors. Once you get past the bad shit in front of it there’s supposed to riches and power beyond comprehension.” “Let’s cut the shit, Cupcake. You’ve seen one. That’s what got you stranded on this shithole planet.” “Alright, code monkey.” She pulled a gun from the back of her comfy pants and cocked the hammer coolly. “You know hell is reserved for peodophiles and people who buy Jakob’s munitions.” Jack smiled nervously. “Who said I bought this gun, asshole? You better start talking about where you found that deeply classified information, who else you told, and what the fuck are you doing here asking me about it?” “Whoa! Why is everything immediately guns drawn in this place? Let’s calm down and talk like two educated, rational, civilized adults, huh?” Jack held his hands up. He tried to surreptitiously activate the stun bullet on his blasters. “Don’t try it,Hyperion. You don’t think I didn’t recognize that plagiarized Dahl design? I’ll be damned if you’d leave me in a puddle of drool in my own house. I’ll blow out both of your knees and leave you die in the wastelands. Survival is hard enough at 100 percent.” “My ass is in a chair, alright. Calm down.” She pulled the trigger. A dart hit him in the thigh. “No indictment of your character, Jack but I don’t trust anything that comes out of any corporate man’s mouth. You won’t be able to lie to me for about an hour.” “What happened to the trust, Cupcake?!” She pulled the curtain of hair away from her neck revealing a jagged scar that ran up to her left ear. “This is where blind trust got me. I don’t have anything to gain by lying to you so, if you weren’t interesting to me, you wouldn’t be here. The vault is bigger than your ambition, Jack. That advice is free. You have done a great deal of dangerous homework to find me because you have heard of a vault key. Have you found it?” Jack felt drowsy. His brain wanted to scream it was none of her business but his stupid betraying mouth poured out the truth. “I know where it is. Can’t put my hands on it yet.” “You don’t have the resources yet, do you?” “I have prospects.” “Cute, you’re being coy. I don’t care about your backing. Why do you want the vault?” “To bring order and peace.” “Maybe chaos is the natural order. That’s where you corporate bastards get life confused.” “I’m different, pretty lady.” “Sure you are, Jack. How’d you dig through all that redacted code without anyone getting wise and how sure are you that no one knows what you’ve been looking for? “ Just about everyone in Hyperion are sheep. Upper management doesn’t care how smart you are as long as you produce. While I was writing code to make our fix loaders more efficient, I was also rewriting security clearances and created a worm to pull all the information on Atlas and Dahl. It took me three years to decode what I found. No one paid attention because I’m a no- nobody. Will you help me, Regina?” “Impressive. I will tell you if you are hot or cold. That’s it. Whatever comes, keep me out of it, can you do that?” “You’re nice for a bandit. Could have killed me or made my face into skin pizza or robbed me blind. You didn’t. Counts for a lot, pretty lady.” “You keep calling me pretty, Jack.” Jack was visibly fighting his voice now. “You’re gorgeous, bandit. I’d like to. Make. You. C-.” Jack snapped back to awareness at the smell of ammonia. “What is your goddamned problem, bandit?!” She handed over a canteen of water. “You’re no dummy despite the way you choose to dress. The vault key is useless uncharged. My partners and I found a vein of eridium, some huge bones in a place we determined to be a dried up ocean, and statues of creatures called Seraph Guardians.” “What are those and what is eridium? “You don’t want to know and it is an elemental mineral here on Pandora. Anyway what we found was a smaller key for a smaller vault.” “How’d you charge the key?” “It was charged when we found it. I concluded a vault key coupled with the eridium is what makes it work but the process is slow like building a mountain. It could take centuries for a key to be fully charged. But the look of you tells me that timeframe isn’t gonna work.” “I need your help to decipher this.” Jack held out his hand casting a hologram out of the palm. It was a sphere with words covering the surface. “I could make out 10%. It was too risky to run it through a translator any further.” “Where’s the image coming from? It is incomplete and why isn’t it clearer?” “ About 5 miles give or take from this location. It is the best I could get. We have to get up to it in person.” “What the hell, Hyperion?! That is Sawtooth country. You need an army of mercs to get through those lunatics and the grotto of threshers.” “But you’re a badass. Your individual kill record is amazing and that just what Dahl was able to capture. You’re an assassin class soldier who could take these chumps out in your sleep.” He laughed uneasily. She sighed. “See that knapsack on the table? There are enough supplies and couple of guns to get you back from wince you came.Take off that bright yellow shirt and stay invisible, you should get back to Moxxi’s place in one piece. Get out and good luck, Jack.” He rose to approach her. He was angry. She turned her back. “I’m tired of people walking away from me.” He grabbed her arm. Her muscles tensed beneath his grip. She countered pinning his arm behind his back, jerking upward until he yelped in pain. He brought his head back into her nose but she didn’t release him. She held on tighter. He pivoted with his hip taking her off balance. Her nose was bleeding and he, unsure of what to do, tried to kick her in the crotch. She was fast when she caught his leg and punched him in the balls. She grabbed him by the hair, punching him in the face twice. She threw him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. That beating seemed to last hours when it was over in seconds. Jack sat on her couch with an ice pack on his balls and two tampons stuffed up his nostrils. She held a piece of his torn shirt examining the blood from her nose. “Who taught you how to fight, Hyperion? Bitch moves like that will get you killed.” “You shouldn’t underestimate me.” “And you shouldn’t let your desperation show. We need you to be cooler if we’re going to Sawtooth Cauldron.” “You’re going to do it?” “For 32 million.” “Are you out of your fucking mind?! I don’t have that kind of money!” “And if you get what you get, that would be like pennies in the back of your coffers. You can get it. Your backers will write it off as an investment. Oh, can you shoot better than you throw fists, Hyperion?” “I think so.” “Don’t think. Know it.” “I can hold my own.” “Then we leave in a week. Stay here. Practice and stay out of my way.” Reggie let Jack out of the underground house for him to haul equipment up that long ladder. He’d taken her advice to ditch the yellow shirt and picked something rust red. She provided him with simple body armor. He inputted a combat regime and though he was well aware where they were going wasn’t VR where the most injured you could get was a shock when you got shot, he felt much better about his prospects in the field. His work, no his destiny, was too important. He had skin in the game and he was all in. She climbed out of the hole in an all black recon suit. It seemed to compress all of her curves making her appear genderless. There was a sliver katana strapped to her back along with a sniper rifle that shifted its lights from blue, to green, to orange. “Let’s go.” She said. They drove in silence as they drove through a winter in the morning to oppressive heat in the dry desert. They stopped near a derelict train station. She checked her echo. “What are you doing?” Jack asked. “My account is still light, Jack. I’m not moving an inch until I see that 32 million.” “Mercenaries are the worst.” “Unlike most mercenaries, I am 100% loyal to my contracts once I get 100% of my money. It is very difficult to find the real me. This is a big deal and dangerous. You were careful but still don’t know if someone followed your trail, and I don’t trust any other nimrods we could have brought in on this caper without a guarantee that I wouldn’t have to drop them or they get squirrely and get you or me killed. You and me will keep the wet work to a minimum.” Jack wanted to strangle her but he admired she had her bases covered. His benefactors warned she would be the most expensive asset if she agreed to participate in this preliminary setting of pieces and it wouldn’t be wise to double cross her when she was always at least five moves ahead. He quickly punched numbers through his own echo device. She pulled a smile. “Pleasure doing business.” She placed a smoked out helmet making her look like a phantom. “Cool,” Jack gasped in awe. They climbed the southern face of the cliff overlooking a camp thick with scrap, trash can fires, and bandits. “The artifact is in a cave to the east,” said Jack. “We should be able to sneak in past the humans. The biggest trouble will be the threshers, we can’t really get through them without making much noise.” “Can’t we cloak?” “No,dummy. Threshers can sense through all of that tech.” He couldn’t see her face beneath the helmet but he knew she was thinking. She nodded her head. “Get your gun out and be ready to move your ass.” She was all long lines as she crouched ready to take her shot. She fired three bullets quickly. Beams of blue, green, and orange cut through the sky in three different directions. A horrible screech shattered the silence as three spiked, toothy worms shocked, burned, and corroded. The thresher grotto came to life and the bandits either ran or were pulled toward them. The shooting drew more bandits and the threshers moved from the grotto to the outskirts. “Move!” Reggie shouted as she and Jack ran to the emptying grotto. She pulled the Vladof sidearm shooting through any lingering bandits, holding Jack back against the stony wall. “Stay,”she hissed unsheathing the sword, running toward a group of marauders. She tossed a grenade, then cut through them like butter through the smoke. Jack never needed more proof that she could have killed him with no problem. That fight, she was playing with him. It wasn’t a fraction of what she could do. She whistled and he came running. She grabbed his arm and they ran toward the entrance of the cave. “That was amazing,” Jack huffed struggling to catch his breath. She tossed a sticky bomb on the rocky shelf. The explosion was contained and oddly quiet, no more than a weak firecracker pop that destroyed the shelf filling the entrance with rocks. She could see he was going to say something. “Don’t worry about it. You’ll be able to get us out. How far?” “70 yards.” “ After you.” She said. The deeper they traveled, the colder and wetter the cave became. Strange aquamarine light grew brighter and the sound of water became louder. “It’s underneath,” Jack said. There was very little natural sources of water in the desert parts of Pandora. Pollution and an interesting evolutionary makeup of the planet made clear water extremely rare. She broke a handful of light sticks and dropped them in the pool giving off a pinprick of bright yellow light in the deep blue. Jack took off his shirt. He was in great shape for a desk criding code monkey. That’s all she would give him. She held him back. “You paid me the big bucks, Hyperion.” She removed the helmet and pushed back her sweaty hair. “Allow me. You aren’t prepared for a dive.”She popped a breathing apparatus into her mouth and jumped straight down into the pool. She was gone for an hour. Jack paced up and down growing more and more worried less about the artifact and more for Regina. How was he going to get out of here if she was dead? He looked at his watch again and began to take off his pants. As he was about to jump into the water, Reggie surfaced without an ounce of strain radiating from her. She passed a sphere the size of a globe over to Jack and she hauled herself out. “Start a fire.” Teeth chattering, she started removing the combat suit. “W-what are you doing?” “Drying off. Have you ever been in a desert at sundown? It freezes. We still have a good clip of walking before we find a catch a ride to get us back to our car. Fuck, that. I’m not doing that in wet clothes if I don’t have to.” “Y-you don’t have any spare clothes to put on?” “No, princess. I don’t have any spare clothes that will protect me from the elements or bullets. If my nudity bothers you, look at the wall.” Jack did not look at the wall. He looked at her powerful, feline, muscular body. The only thing covering her were the black panties soaked leaving a clear impression of her folds.There were scars stark white against her brown skin cutting across her belly and upper right thigh. Jack abruptly turned to start the fire when she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the panties. He heard her ruffling in the knapsack. When he turned back, she was wrapped in a silver blanket, underwear and suit laying near the fire. “There’s food. Do you want to eat?” Jack asked. “No. Help yourself.” She said laying down on a small pillow. “Hey! Is it safe to sleep here?” “Obviously otherwise we’d still be on the move. It isn’t comfortable but it’s safe.” She yawned, curled up, and instantly fell asleep. Jack looked at her face, so peaceful. His sleep plagued him with anxiety. Her mouth was open just a little letting out dainty snores. All the time in her house, he’d never seen her sleeping. Her room was always closed off and locked. He moved a strand of her curling hair from her brow. He ate a couple of cans of hash as he rolled the sphere on the ground with his fingers. She rolled over, the blanket slipped from her chest. “No, no, no, Jack! Gentlemen keep their hands to themselves especially when the woman can kill you five times before you drop to the ground, dum dum.” He said to himself. He covered her with his jacket, searched through the knapsack until he found a second blanket and pillow, touched that she considered an iota of his comfort, then went to lean against the wall to try to sleep a while himself. He awoke to the sound of a zipper. Reggie was awake and dressed. “Hey, Hyperion. How’d you sleep?” “Like a hobo. Thanks for asking,” Jack said trying to massage the knot out his his neck. She handed his jacket to him. “Thank you.” “Your lack of modesty left me no choice, but you’re welcome.” “Set up a fast travel. It should take few minutes to establish the link.” Jack’s fingers moved in a blur over the portable computer. “I have clearance but they are asking for a reason for approval. What should I say?” “This is your caper, Jack,” she said packing their supplies away. “Are you annoyed with my asking for your input?” “Yes when you are going to be a boss. This thing you are seeking doesn’t allow for indecisiveness. You need to be more sure of yourself and the moves you will make. This isn’t you presenting something you created to a board that can only read a bottom line and not the brilliant innovations that keep you up at night for approval. The path to your destiny is marked with risk and you should feel uneasy but always be bold in your choices.” “That was...quite profound, Regina.” “It was on a fortune cookie, Jack.” He returned his attention to the computer. The beacon blinked to life with the blue hologrammed map. They appeared through the tunnel of blue light, Jack wobbled on his feet, nauseated and vomited a few feet from Reggie. He looked up, ashamed and embarrassed his body betrayed him in that way and he braced himself for one of her barbed remarks. Instead she passed him one bottle of water and poured another over the sick. “I never got used to that either.” She reached in the bag pulling out a long strip of skag jerky. “Skags eat anything. The cut of meat doesn’t matter,it’ll still be tough as hell but it does wonders for nausea believe it or not.” “Thank you.” He felt like he was going to cry. “Badasses don’t get motion sickness. They don’t freeze when things get dangerous. They don’t…” “Have you been trained since you were fourteen to sneak up and slit a man’s throat or infiltrate camps? You aren’t a soldier and that doesn’t make you weak, alright?” “Fourteen? I was playing badasses and bunkers by myself, which isn’t as fun, when I was fourteen.” “I was a smart kid with poor parents. Be a team, see the universe, pay for school. I learned I was good at war as well as languages. I earned the title of Regina Zamuels, Ph.D without any student loans, just the occasional night terror. So you are not weak and I am not strong, okay?” “You are really something, Regina.” She smiled slightly in the setting sun. “How are you feeling?” “Much better. Let’s hit the road.” Pandora, in its calm moments, could be a beautiful place. The sun took hours to set lighting the sky a blazing pink until it drew up a black sky full of twinkling stars and Elpis was full. He could have reached out to hold her hand if she wasn’t resting it against the holster, ready for whatever might come out in the shadows. “Can I ask you something, Regina?” “Sure. I might not answer your question.” “Fair enough. Are you, um, seeing anyone?” She stopped and turned toward Jack. “In this light I can see you blushing. It’s cute.” “Forget it. I was just curious.” “No. I’ve never been in anything that lasted more than a few months. You?” “Not since my wife. She died.” Regina was quiet for a long time looking at Jack’s face searching for a lie. “Why would you tell me that?” She asked. “I really don’t know. There is no reason to say anything else to each other. You have your money. We have the artifact. You work on the translation and then we’re done. I just...never mind.” They started walking again. “Do you realize that you chew your bottom lip when you think you’ve embarrassed yourself? It’s endearing. Do you remember what you said to me under the truth serum?” “Not really. Something that made me look like a jackass I’m sure.” “You kept calling me pretty. You said you’d make me...then I snapped you out of it. I assumed you wanted to fuck me.” “What?! You know, profanity is totally unladylike and no! I don’t want to f… listen, you know what you look like and I am a man who likes women who is not blind and if you drugged me I am sure that was the response given by my primate brain. I like you, though you kicked my ass and extorted me for millions of dollars.” “You have so many tells when you lie, Jack. Your face gets red, you nibble your lip, your voice rises in pitch and you talk in a run on sentence when you get nervous.” She moved closer to him. “It’s alright if you want me.” “What are you doing, bandit?” She grabbed him by the collar and squeezed his cheeks until his mouth puckered open. She sprayed something artificially sweet and minty into his mouth, then kissed him. Her lips were full and soft. He was hungry for her as he kissed her back. Before he pulled away, he nibbled her bottom lip. “That was…” Jack smiled. “Very nice. Catch a ride is up ahead. Let’s get out of here.” Jack sat in the passenger seat flying high, not feeling an ounce of motion sickness. They arrived at her house, made that horrible climb down, and by the time Jack brushed his teeth, she’d gone to bed. He looked at the sphere again. It made no sense to him. It looked more like a toy, a puzzle really. He’d let her work it out. He looked in the refrigerator to find it was bare. He clicked on his echo. “How are you, Angel?” “I’m well. You disconnected for a while. I was worried you weren’t safe but I did what you said and didn’t alert anyone.” “I’ll be home soon, Sweetheart. I found someone who may be able to help us. For now can you do me a favor?” “Of course.” “Could you send food to these coordinates?” Regina sat up in bed both awake and groggy, an unpleasant side effect from the Ainsin health ampoule she injected in the secret cavern under the water after she was attacked by a crysalisk. She’d never made it that far before. She felt a little guilty for fleecing Jack for so much money when she knew how to get to the grotto. She would have gone for free. She was merely hot to see what the sphere meant. The vault hunting nonsense cost her literal pieces of herself but the serph guardian saved her life leaving behind the nightmares of the giant eye that have been more frequent since she was around Jack. The prospect of hunting again only piqued her interest a little along with Jack’s enthusiasm and sincerity to play hero was charming but she was much too jaded to jump into adventure with him, of that she was certain. Kissing him was a bad idea but she wanted to and he was so vulnerable and she was feeling sentimental and loopy on pain meds. When she and Moxxi were communicating before she reached the bar, Moxxi’s descriptions of the guy plus her innuendos plus the dry spell plus Jack’s obvious desire for her was equal to putting a juicy slab of prime rib in front of her when she had been starving. Finish your business. Leave it at that. Jack propped the door open as he sat sentry waiting for the moonshot to come. He wondered how Regina managed to find this quiet place among the psychos, the dead, the chaos. He saw the package shooting across the blue sky. He scrambled up to meet it. He hoisted the package on his shoulders via the belts he attached and began the climb down. He put the food away as he heard the shower running. He moved toward the back of the house near the bathroom. Regina stood under the tap finally coming from underneath the painkiller fog when the door slid open. Jack approached the partially open bathroom door surrounded by steam. He swallowed, pushed the door open further and went inside. He saw Regina’s silhouette the frosted glass. He should just leave yet he found himself removing his clothes. Regina faced Jack standing in the shower. She maintained eye contact but struggled to speak. Jack reached across her, brushing his forearm lightly along her chest grabbing a bar of soap. He lathered his hands, and slowly moved them to her head building the long black hair with sudsy curls. “You can turn around. It’ll be easier to avoid getting soap in your eyes.” Jack said quietly. “What’s going on, Jack?” He began massaging her scalp until she let out a deep moan. “Taking care of you. That’s all.” He lathered his hands more, working on her back. He kneaded her shoulder, let his fingers trace her scars. He soaped her belly avoiding the breasts he desperately wanted to touch and the sex below he wanted to consume. Instead, he concentrated on the ridges of impressive abdominal muscle. He was bolder moving close, him being just tall enough to be slightly above her ear. “You are so goddamned beautiful.” He kissed the column of her neck. “You are much softer than I expected you to be.” He trailed his fingers along her flank feeling her shudder beneath his touch. “You like that, don’t you, Cupcake?” She turned around suddenly taking his mouth with ferocity. He pulled her back, spinning her around so she faced the wall. “ No, no, Regina. I said I was taking care of you.” He lowered himself to his knees kissing the small of her back. He massaged the firm ass, kissing every place his fingers touched. Jack guided her body around, licking her inner thighs. She tangled her fingers through his wet hair and she took in a sharp breath when his tongue brushed against her clit. There was a stone shelf where she sat giving him more access to her body. She lay her leg on his shoulder while he spread her lips to taste her deeper. He was very talented, not greedy, eager to take his time. She took in a sharp breath when he inserted his thick finger as he licked and sucked her. Her legs began to shake as the orgasam quaked her body. “We haven’t even started yet, Kitten.” Jack said in a low voice as he still fingered her clenching pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just playing around. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
